Dancing
by Angel love 21
Summary: Harry's a dancer or should I say he's training to be one. He goes to a new school where he meet Mr. right.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1******

**The Jump, The Fire, and The New Ballet School**

Please read my story, and Please reveiw I'll love you forever and ever Amen :) Oh and this as in Harry Potter is not and will never be mine. :(

Harry Potter was a ballet student at a very expansive ballet school. He worked harder and longer then any of the other students. Many of then thought he might be crazy for that but he did it because he wonted to prove himself to the people that his father didn't buy his way this far.

"Harry time to go."

"I wont to get this jump right."

"Harry you are the first to get here and the last to leave why don't you take tomorrow off you have been working to hard you might hurt yourself."

"Okay I'll leave but I won't promise to not come back tomorrow." Harry grinned.

"See ya Harry."

Walking home Harry wondered about that jump he had seen it done so many times that he could see it in his sleep but he had to get it. He just couldn't get it. He thought it might have been that he was too little. He turned the key to the door and walked in.

"Harry your home thank God."

"What happened mom?"

"They said on the news that a store near your ballet school was robbed and then set on fire. You are not going back to that school." His mom said walking to the living room. "You're going to Hogworts Ballet Actuary starting Monday."

"But mom."

"No buts I'm not having the only dancer in our family getting hurt in a neighborhood like that and that's it."

"Yes mom."

Walking to my room I can't stand the she would make me do this. I change into my pj's and go to bed.

**Two-Day's later**

Walking into the new school with my mom I wonder why she chose this place. It had pretty things here and snobby looking people. I didn't like it but if my mother wont's me to go here so I'll at least try this place out for a little while.

"Watch were your going four eyes." Said some pug-faced girl.

"Sorry" I muttered.

Walking into a room after my mother I saw that it was a room for male practice. I was pretty happy that I had changed before I had come so all I had to do was pull off my jeans and T-shirt.

"Lesson up" said a guy coming from the back as some girls came out behind him. "We have a new student and you will love him like you love me and the other students."

"Funny Mr. Dumbledore." Called the same pug faces girl he had bumped into a few minutes before.

"Ah here he is Harry was it Harry Potter." I nod and him he points to the wall. "We'll start with a stretch and then you can show me what you can do."

I walk over to the wall and do my stretches before I start. I get a few gasps when I do some moves I learned from my mother that most ballet guys couldn't do even if they were some of the best. I did a lot of the things I learned and many whispered or gasped till I had gotten to close to that pug faced girl and she tripped me when I was doing a spin and I fell. I glared up as her and she had an innocent look on here face.

"Maybe you should learn the simple before you learn the harder stuff." She said.

"If you hadn't tripped me then I wouldn't have fallen. You stupid pug-faced girl." I whisper back.

"That was good can you do some moves with a partner?"

"I'll try but I've never worked with another person."

"Well let try Zabini up and at um. Just make something up."

They tried something's but the guy seemed to wont to make a fool of Harry and Harry realized that and stopped.

"Sir I can't do this he is trying to making an fool of me and I don't like it."

"Hmm well why don't you all work on your jumps they could use some improvement."

I take a spot far for the others I really was not getting along with them. At the end of the day I stretched and put my jeans back on to get ready to leave when I bumped into another person.

'God I'm getting tired of this.' Harry thought before saying, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The person said.


	2. Blonde From Heaven

Angel love: Draco say it.

Draco: (Glares)

Angel love: If you don't I wont let Harry kiss you.

In the other room Harry: Gasps... You would deprive would you.

Angel love: Yes I would but if Draco says it you can get all the kisses you wont. Harry gives Draco the look.

Draco: Okay fine people you know the drill she owns nothing but the idea of Harry dancing.

Chapter 2

Blonde from Heaven

'God I'm getting tired of this.' I thought before saying, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The person said.

I looked up to see a gorgeous man that was a little taller them himself with blonde hair and grayish eyes.

"You must be the new guy at school."

"Ye... Yeah. I-I-I'm Ha, Har, Harry."

"I'm Draco. It's nice to meet you Harry."

"It's nice to, to meet yo, you too." I said knowing I was blushing as the man walked around him and out the door.

"Harry who was that?" a voice asked.

"That was Draco." I smile.

"Harry's got a crush. Harry's got a crush." The girl's eyes lit up at this.

"No I don't Hermione he's handsome and everything but I don't have a crush on him." He said.

"Yeah what ever come on time to hit the books your helping me study tonight your mother said so."

"Fine."

**A Couple Weeks Later**

I walked through the hall of the new school to get to an empty room. I wonted peace from every one else. I wonted to be able to work on something that was in my head. Plugging up my small stereo and putting in a CD I liked with Dulcimer music on it. I let the music start and then danced. I jumped and turned when the music seemed to say jumped or turned. By the time the music had stopped my eyes where closed and I hadn't realized that any one was there till they started to clap.

"Oh God." I said turning "you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I just was looking for an empty room to practice in."

"I don't mind sharing," I said blushing. "I just didn't wont to be around that girl."

"Which one there are a lot."

"The ugly girl in Mr. Dumbledore's class I think her name was Pansy."

"She's always like that she can be a real bitch when she wont's to be."

"Well I don't think she likes me, she's been on my back since I came here." He said looking down.

"If you wont I can go talk to her."

"No I just think she's mad that I came here and dance with confidence. I really don't care if she likes me or not."

"Well I still wont to talk to here she's done that to many new kids and have run them off."

"But I don't mind." I tried to say as Draco walked off to see Pansy.

Draco knew were Pansy was and he would talk to her tell her to lie off. Draco walked into the class and Pansy squalled, I was right behind him and saw her going over and kiss him. I didn't know how to react I thought Draco didn't like her. I ran back to the room and gathered up my things to go home. As soon as I walk back out of the room I ran into Draco literally.

"Where are you going I thought I was going to help you with that move you needed help with."

"Well I don't I can get help with it from my mom." Harry said brushing past him.

"Harry wait" Draco said grabbing my arm.

"NO I have to go." I said trying to pull free.

"I wont to talk to you." He said pulling me back into the room.

"NO I don't I have to go." I said as Draco pushed me to the wall trying to get him to stop moving so much.

"Harry. Did you see Pansy kiss me?"

I nodded "Yes."

"Pansy has had a crush on me since we've known each other when we were about fifteen and thinks she's my girlfriend but she's not, she's just a girl I know. She means nothing to me." Draco said.

I looked up at Draco with tears in his eyes and said "what?"

"She means nothing to me." He repeated. "But you do Harry you mean something to me."

I blushed "Why? I'm too skinny, and short for my age."

"Yeah but you are far more flexible then I am and can do for more move that girl do. Plus you're sweet and caring."

"I'm not attractive and my long hair makes me look like a girl."

"You have grace that most people would die for you treat me like a person and not a god, and you are beautiful inside and out."

"And no one likes me but people I already know."

"I like you." Draco whispered in my ear.

"No you can't."

"But I do."

"You can't."

"But I do. I've liked you since that day we ran into each other."

"Really?"

"Really." Draco said now hugging me.

"I-I like you too Draco." I said blushing.

**The next Day**

I walked into the empty room and found myself being thrown into the wall.

"How dare you."

I looked up but couldn't see who had said something to me. This was the day I dissuaded to wear my glasses and they had been thrown when I was.

"How dare you take my Drake from me he's mine and always will be." She screamed.

"He told me other wise Pansy."

One of the guys hit me and Pansy said, "Don't talk unless I say you can."

I was scared of what would happen if I said something else, so I stayed quiet.

**Draco's POV**

"Pansy Parkens what the hell are you doing?" I almost yell.

Pansy turned at the voice. "Oh Draco he was mad that I kissed you and he tried to hit me." She said running to me.

"Don't try that shit you are a tricky bitch thinking you can say that will two big guys are in here to beat the shit out of any one you wont." I said turning to the other two. "If you wont to be able to dance again you'll let him go."

They looked at each other then at Pansy who glared at them.

"I said let him go... NOW!"

They jumped and then back away from Harry. Pansy was hot 'cause they would lesson to me and not follow what she had intruded them to do before they found Harry.

"Pansy if you every I mean ever try this again you'll need a new face."

I went over to Harry who was on the floor scared out of his mind. The way he acted as if he had never been in a fight.

Harry hadn't ever been hit by any other then his family, and that was when he had done something wrong as a child. When those boys hit him he was scared. He didn't know what to do he didn't know how to fight.

Harry jumped when he felt me touching him. I yanked my hand back thinking that he thought he would be punch again.

"Harry look at me."

"Draco" Harry said looking up into my eyes.

"Yeah."

**Harry's POV**

I jump when I feel someone touches him. They yanked their hand back. I back away thinking I would be punched again.

"Harry look at me."

"Draco" I said looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah."

I smiled when I saw a blurry smile form on Draco's face. Draco was confused when I looked of to the side.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I can't see. I had my glasses on today."

"Here." Draco said, as everything became clear to me.

"Thank you Draco."

"No prob. anytime."

I was still shaken up when the rest of the group Draco and I were to dance with. I looked up at the people as they came in. We worked on a few parts of the dance trying to get it perfect.

"Harry watch what the hell you're doing." Said Zambini.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"Harry come here." Said Mr. Lee "I think you should go home for the rest of the day. You don't seem to have it today."

"No I-I'm fine."

"Well go home, rest, and we can try this tomorrow."

"Okay."

I walk out not wanting Draco to see me leave but he does. I feel arms wrap around my stomach and I stuggle to get away thinking it was those boy's again.

"It's okay Harry it's me."

"Draco" I whisper as look up to see his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me" he says putting his head on my shoulder. "Would you like a ride home."

I smile at being able to stay with Draco for a little while so I say yes and we walk to outside.

"Where's your car?" I ask looking a round.

"I don't have a car I have a motorcycle." He says turning to look at me.

"I've never been on one. My mom says I shouldn't ride them and motorcycles are dangerous." Harry says backing away a little.

"They can be dangerous but if you fallow the rules of the road you normally don't get hurt. I've had this bike for about three years and haven't had any problems." He smiles at me.

"I don't know."

"If you wont I'll walk you home instead."

I walk up to the bike as he called it and looked at it. The name on the side said Dacati. I had never heard of the name. It looked expensive but I couldn't really tell I hadn't really looked at bikes like this. Yeah I had a bicycle at home a ten speed but I never know anything beyond that.

"Here Harry." Draco says handing me a helmet. "Where do you live?"

"1935 Bluegrass drive." I say as I take the helmet.

I put the helmet on as Draco got on the bike. I hesitate but get on behind Draco. He started the bike and I grabbed Draco like the world was going to end.

"It's okay Harry." He sounded like he was mumbling.

I don't reply as he drives off. It didn't take long to get to my house. When I looked up we were pulling up in front of my house. I wait till Draco stops and I hope off. I ask Draco to come in. He smiles and pulls his bike into the driveway. That's when I notice my mom's car. 'Oh no she heard the bike and is probably looking out here right now.' I thought looking up at the door. 'Damn she's looking eight at me.'

I smile as Draco comes up next to me. My mom doesn't so bad now I think. Walking up the steps of the house I pray that my mom will wait till Draco leaves before killing me and barring me.

"Hi mom this is a friend of mine from school Draco. Draco this is my mom." I say smiling slightly.

"Hi Draco it's nice that my son is finally made a friend at Hogworts."

"Hi Mrs. Potter It's nice to meet you." Draco smiles.

"I heard a motorcycle Harry, I hope you weren't on it."

I look down at the floor I know my mom doesn't wont me on them but it was a ride home.

"It's my fault I know Harry wasn't allowed to ride on it but I inflicted him to ride. I just wonted to be nice and drive him home I didn't mean to get him in trouble Mrs. Potter" Draco said in my defiance.

She smiles at Draco before saying, "Well I hope you don't ride on those things anymore."

"Hey Har." Came a voice and a pat on the head.

"Ivan stop!!!!" I yell.

Draco laughs at me at I try to get away from my brother. I glare at him as I run into the living room.


	3. Father's Wrath

Just to let you know Harry and Draco have known each other for a few mouths so they if a few people are confused about it. Oh and since I'm so broke I had to let Harry and Draco go and make sock puppets of them. It's so much cheaper then the real ones. You know I had to feed and cloth then. Shish, do you know how much food those boys can go through in a week? Anyway.

Sock puppet Harry: Angel owns nothing but the close on her back.

Sock puppet Draco: Oh she owns use soak puppets.

Sock puppet Harry: She owns sock puppets but she doesn't own the idea of the real charters or idea behind Harry Potter.

Angel: Sadly it's true :(

**Chapter 3**

**Father's Wrath **

**Draco's POV**

"Hi mom this is a friend of mine from school Draco. Draco this is my mom." Harry says smiling slightly.

"Hi Draco it's nice that my son is finally made a friend at Hogwarts." She says with a slight smile.

"Hi Mrs. Potter It's nice to meet you." I smile back 'the Lillian Potter She's a master.'

"I heard a motorcycle Harry; I hope you weren't on it." She said looking at Harry.

Harry looked down at the floor. I know his mom doesn't want me on them but it was a ride home so I got and Idea.

"It's my fault I know Harry wasn't allowed to ride on it but I inflicted him to ride. I just wonted to be nice and drive him home I didn't mean to get him in trouble Mrs. Potter" I said in Harry's defiance.

She smiles at me before saying, "Well I hope you don't ride on those things anymore."

"Hey Har." Came a voice and a pat on the head.

"Ivan stop!" He yells.

I laugh at Harry and this know comer. He glares at me as he run into another room.

"Come on Draco sit this could be awhile."

I nod and fallow Miss. Potter into the leaving room to sit. It didn't take s long as I thought as Harry and another his twin walked in. I blinked once, twice then looked at Harry's mother.

"Can you tell use apart?" one said.

"Don't look at me I'm there mother and I have problem telling them apart all the time."

I look back up at them and before getting up and walking around them trying to remember something anything about Harry that would stick out. I look at their hair and see a green hair tie that was in Harry's hair earlier in the day. I wrap my arms around Harry's waist (Harry and Draco have known each other for about a six mouths by now so don't freak and trying to wonder what the hell happened.)

"You." Draco said holding him around his waist. "What do I get?"

"Nothing from my son." said a voice as I was pulled away from Harry.

I look up to see a man that was Harry's father and started to move back from him. If I had remembered right he was a boxer and not afraid of using his strength outside the ring. Before I know it he had hit me two more times and I had closed my eyes waiting for the third I knew was coming. I heard a noise like some one trying not to make scream after being hit really hard. Harry had jumped in the way, he had taken thee blow. When I opened my eye I saw Harry over top of me. When he moved I sat up and noticed his father being held back by Harry's mother and brother.

"See what you've done?" He almost shouted.

"He didn't do it you lost your temper." Harry said still looking at me.

"He can't be trusted Harry he's a Malfoy."

"And I didn't care if he was or wasn't. He helped me out at school and he was my first real friend at that school you sent me to. He also saved me from a group of kids that were gonna beat the crap out of me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry's mother asked.

"If I did then I would have been moved like always and I didn't want to be sent to another school I wonted to finish out a year at one school I wonted to stay. If I had told you mom you would have told dad and he would have flipped out and done something that I would have regretted and then were would I be out of school and probably never accepted into any other school."

"I'm not like that." he said.

"Yes you are you do it all the time you did it just a few minutes ago with Draco. You know his a Malfoy and then you flipped out and tried to knock his head off."

"James calm down." Harry's mother said.

"No I will not!" He yelled. "You will not see him again and if you do I have him locked up for endangerment of a miner." (I don't know if there is a separate charge for miners or not I know there are a lot of laws and rules that work in he favor of a miner but I not sure about that one.)

"You can't do that you." I say.

"Yes I can I saw the death trap in the driveway." he said.

"Death trap only if people don't know what they are doing I wasn't even allowed on the street till I had been trained by my father who is an instructor."

"Draco no please." Harry said as he helped me out the door please no he'll find some way to get you out of my life and I don't want that." Harry smiles sadly as he pushes out of the house and down the steps to the driveway. "Please I would rather see you not get hurt any more then you are so please go. Go home and I'll try to talk to my dad make him see things my way."

"Okay for you Harry I'll leave but I won't to see you again at school." I say and pull my bike out of the drive.

Harry's on the porch as I pull off to go home.

I know it's short but I could think of how to put anymore into this and I have writers block on this.


	4. Harry and Draco's Looking Back

**  
**This is not mine though I wish it were. ****

CHAPTER 4  
Harry and Draco's Looking Back

**  
Harry's POV**

My father is the one that I've always looked up to, expectably when I was little. I wonted to be just like him. When I was older I started to really see the sport he was in for what it really was. It was a way to let him vent his frustration, and anger out. He would have all this built up and when he was in the ring he would explode. The more I realized that the more I stopped going to his matches. I didn't like it. While both my brothers couldn't get enough of seeing there father knock the snot out of people. Dad wasn't to happy when I started spending more time with mom. Going to things she wanted to go like plays and ballets. He sat me down one day and told me that all this stuff I was going to with her was making me girly and he wouldn't have it. I told him that I liked doing stuff with my mother even if it was girly, and I didn't like going to see people beat each others heads in. He was furious and slapped me but I wouldn't let him see me cry I was not about to let him see he had gotten to me with this one action.

As I turned to go back in the house this is what I thought of this one simple at to get me to do what he wanted and not what I wanted. I walked into the living room where my mother, father and both my brothers were sitting.

"I've had it with you." I said looking into my fathers face "I've had it with you doing this. You never approve of anything I do, or say, or want. I've caved in on everything but one ballet and that was because of mom." I pause and start to pace the length of the couch "If you can't take that I like Draco then I will leave."

"You wouldn't dare. Who do you think pays for that girly little school you go to."

"Not you! You say you give me money for school but I earned a scholarship to go to school that would pay for school anywhere. I'm so sorry I never became one of the sons you always wanted. I'm so sorry I don't like beating other people's heads in."

"Don't do this!" my mother all but yells. "I sick of this. James let him be…. let him be happy. If dancing make him happy, if Draco makes him happy let him be."

**Draco's POV**

Getting home I pull my bike into the gauge and walk into the house I didn't want to deal with the fact that I had practically gotten the shit beat out me. I wanted to lay down in my bed and think. I just couldn't believe Harry's dad would do that. I thought for sure Harry would have told them that we were going out. I hope Harry isn't in to much trouble.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Where the hell have you been?" my mother yells at me.

"I was out with friend's mother." I say still walking to my room.

Once I enter I slam the door and lock it before walking over to my bed and falling face first into it. I had known my mother wouldn't stop with the one question so I wasn't surprised when I heard her try the door before yelling at me to open up and let her in.

"Mother I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions with you right now." I yell at the door.

"I saw the bruise on your face I want to know who hit you and if you don't tell I call your father and have him deal with you instead of your kind loving mother, who only worries about you." she said trying to get me to care if she were worried at the moment.

I get up and open the door and say, "do you want to know why I have a bruise and why I don't want to talk right now."

"Don't you take that tone with me young man." she said as she pushed past me and sat on the edge of my bed. "No what happened to you?"

"Harry's father that's what happened, his father hates dad and thinks I'm just like him."

"Harry is this, the boy you like?"

"Yes he is."

"Why would his father not like you unless he doesn't like you going out with his son then that might be a problem? What's his last name?"

"Potter." I say not knowing my mother would flip.

"What! You mean Harry's a Potter."

"What's that have to do with it?"

"It all started with your great, great, great grandfather, Ludovic Malfoy, and Harry's great, great, great grandmother Evelyn Josephine Williams Potter. Well Ludovic's parents owned a mine and in there wills it was to be given to Ludovic only if he was married by his twenty-first birthday. Well it all has to do with the fact that when Ladovic's parents died when he was nineteen the mine went to his uncle till he married. He used the money that all the money he could get his hands on and his name to intimidate people to get his parents wills changed." she explained.

"Why'd he do that?"

"He thought it was unfair that the mine went to his uncle temporally till he fourfold his obligations to get married." She said standing. "In the end he cheated a lot of people out of a lot of money epically the Potters he even got a few Potters killed because he wanted more from the mine even though he was making thousands a year." she passed and look at me. "He wanted to make more money the works had to work faster, and with that made the mine weak and it collapsed killing twenty men. Five men were Harry's family, his great, great, great grandfather, two of his great, great, great uncles and two of his cousins. It seems that what had happed was never forgiven by the Potters."

Mother left me to think of what she had told me. I had to talk to Harry's father see what was his side of the story and clear up any thing that had to do with that, but it was late and I would have to do it another day.

It's what I had on my mind but I will try to make it better. I've already started on what goning to happen next. I hope you like.Ifnot :-b


	5. Is it all or Nothing

I know it's been a while but I've had righters block. I got this idea for using the song about a week ago and this is what I came up with so I hpe it dosen't suck to much. Oh and I don't own the song or Hp.

**Chapter 5**  
**Is It All or Nothing**

I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eye  
I thought with time you'd realize  
It's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something some where's got to give  
As sharing this relationship gets older, older

It had been a few mouths since the event at Harry's house, and Harry wouldn't talk to Draco for fear he would be punish or Draco would be hurt again or worse arrested. This of course made Draco even more annoyed and heart broken. Even while when every he though about the blond he wanted to cry because of his father.

Draco on the other hand had be getting cranky and snappy. He didn't know why that when every he tried to talk to Harry he would somehow get away from him. It wasn't how Draco wanted his love life to be.

You know I'd fight for you  
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you  
I don't care if that's not fair

One day Draco got the nerve to go to Harry's house to talk to him. It wouldn't be pretty but it had to be done. Knocking on the door Draco waits. The door opened to see Harry's brother/

"I want to talk to Harry."

"Have you last your mind? If dad sees you here he'll call the cops."

I don't care I want to talk to Harry." Draco insisted and walked into the house.

Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all

"Harry!" Draco calls not caring who was home.

"What are you doing here. I thought I told you to stay away from here and my son." James said from behind him.

"Well at least I can talk to you and Harry together." Draco said turning around to see James calling the police.

"What do you mean?" James said hanging up the phone.

"I think I know why your mad about me being a Malfoy. Your mad because of something my family did something that happed a hundred or so years ago something I had nothing to do with."

"You have everything to do with it. Your great, great, great grandfather did things you do not understand."

"I see, he did do things, but I'm not him I'm not Ludvic Malfoy. I'm Draco I'm not the one that killed all those people that killed your family."

"But your still a Malfoy."

"You are such a prick. Can't you see what you are doing is hurting Harry far more then helping. Do you know he had dropped what looks like twenty pounds since that day, and it looked like he hasn't gotten much sleep ether."

"Is this true Harry?"

"No it's just been hard at school that's all he doesn't know what he's talking about." Harry turn to me "Draco you need to go I'll see you later."

There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart  
But I don't show it show it  
And then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you can see  
Those times I don't believe it's right  
I know, know it

'It can't end like this I mean…. It just can't.' Draco thought as he drove up to his favorite place, a little park outside London. Draco couldn't take it he had fallen for Harry and fallen hard. He couldn't take Harry not wanting to be his.

Don't make me promises  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I've had the rest of you  
Now I want the best of you  
It's time for show and tell

Harry wasn't much better he was arguing with his parents again. After Draco left he had been yelled at and pressured to tell him parents the truth. He told them that he was just feed up with the way James treaded him when he said he liked Draco and when he found out Draco was a Malfoy. It hurt Harry to know that his father would never understand that he loved a guy.

Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No room inside for me in your life  
Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
It's now or never

It was that day when James found out his son was not that little boy that idolized him anymore. He was more like his mother then him or his other two sons. He had to let Harry find out what it was like to live his way and not the way he wanted him to live.

"Harry" James said going into Harry's room. "I think it's time you have more control over your life. Do more things you want. Even though I don't like the boy you can date him, but if he hurts you in any way I will hurt him."

"Thank-you."


End file.
